Life as an adopted vampire
by Dancing-on-the-dark-side
Summary: Shortly after Stefan and Rebekah got married they adopted a 10 year old boy, Andrew. He had no parents and became very ill. Vampire blood it self was not working so  they turned him into a vampire to save his life. 6 years after the incident he meets a beautiful girl at school. What happens when he starts taking interest in her?A story all about his life as a vampire.
1. Introduction

_**Introduction**_

Andrew POV

_6 years_

It has been 6 years sense I was a human. 6 years sense I was a lonely little human boy. Everyday was a bad day as a human. No parents, no friends, bullies, and almost being close to death, were the things I hated most about being human.

Life as a vampire is a miracle. I am finally happy. I have a family, I have a new home, I made some good friends, and coming close to death is never the problem. Over the years I have learned to be a better vampire and to control myself. I learned to control my blood cravings and how to use my powers.

When I became a vampire I was only ten years old. It wasn't until I turned sixteen that I stopped aging. I am the only vampire that was turned at a very age. Most vampires normally turn humans when they are older but my adopted parents had to save me from dieing.

Stefan POV

Rebakah and I really wanted children but, being a vampire didn't allow to have one on our own. So, we decided to adopt. We had gone to the adoption place and that's when we saw one child that stood out the most,Andrew. He was very young and was suffering from an illness. I knew that I had to help him no matter what. He was dieing. We tried giving him vampire blood but, for some reason his body was regecting it. So, thats when we decided to turn him into a vampire.

_**Sorry if it was boring, this was just an introduction to the main character. I just wanted everyone to know the background/story behind the character. PLEASE NO HATE. **_

_**Thanks **__**(:**_


	2. Chapter one

Andrew POV

It was the first day back to school after a long winter break. I was not looking forward to school today. I knew that exams were going to be next week and I hated it. But, even though I hated school my mom, Rebekah, still made me go.

It had been about fifteen minutes before I actually got out of bed. I got dresses and ready for school. I could smell something delious coming from down stairs and I knew that my mom and dad was awake. So, I made my way down stairs, to the kitchen. I walk into the kitchen to see that my mom was cooking and my dad was sitting by the fire place reading through a book.

I was very hungry and could not wait for the food so, I decided to go over to my mom and see if she needed help with anything.

" Hey Mom",said Andrew

" Hello Andrew", said Rebekah, " Are you ready for school?"

I thought to myself for a minute, I knew that the right answer was "yes",but honestly no one is really to go back to school.

"Yea", I said in a very monotone voice.

" Yea? Is that all you can say?",said Rebekah

Trying so hard not to roll my eyes and flash out of the kitchen back to my room.

"Well, school is so boring. Nothing exciting or fun ever happens.", I said.

"Well you never know, today something very exciting could happen.",said Rebekah.

I stood there thinking about what my mom said for a moment and then flashed back into my room to grab my stuff for school. I looked at the clock and saw that I was going to miss the bus if I didn't leave now. So, I grabbed my stuff, ran downstairs, and said goodbye to my mom and dad then left.

I was lucky enough to catch the bus on time, right when I walked out the door. I got on the bus and sat in the seat that I usually sit in. The bus began taking off but then, stopped. I saw the bus doors open and a new student,who looked about my age, got on. She quietly apologized to the bus driver for being late and took a seat in the empty seat next to me. She silently took out her phone and put her headphones in. I looked at her in curiosity. Who is she? What school did she come from? These were questions that were running through my head.

I didn't want to seem creepy so I turned my head back to the window. I thought it would be a good idea to put my headphones in and listen to music. I turned on my phone and picked a song, "If you can't hang" by Sleeping with Sirens. I thought that listening to music would stop my weird curiosity for this girl, but it didn't. So, with me being my weird self I used my vampire hearing to hear what song she was listen to and to my suprise she was listening to no other than, "Sorry" by Sleeping with Sirens. Now, I for sure have to learn more about her. Even though all I knew about was that she was into the same band as me was good enough. That was all I needed to know to start a conversation. I'm not usually a very social guy, especially when it came to girls. But, for some reason every bone, every muscle,and every thought was drawn to her. She was different.

**So, that was chapter one. I hope you guys liked it and I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner I have been very busy. But, I will try to update the next chapter as soon as I can. Thanks for reading everyone and please NO HATE! (:**

-Dancing on the dark side 


End file.
